When Senses Take Leave
by romanticidiot
Summary: Slash, consider yourself warned. SiriusRemus A random oddity of craziness as Remus' mind takes a holiday and he does ... interesting things that lead to Sirius' mind taking a break with Remus' mind and having fun. Cute and random. One-shot


DISCLAIMER: Didn't say they were mine, did I? Don't put words in my mouth!

WARNING: Yes, this is slash. If you hadn't noticed by A) My warning in the summary and B) The fact that my screen name is 'Secret SLASHYNESS' then you have a problem and you need to see a doctor. Please don't flame if you don't like Slash, because this is a one shot and I don't get to yell at you thoroughly in the next chapter, okies?

0000

**When Senses Take Leave**

**By**

**Lizzy Tears**

There are moments in life when your mind just stops working.

Just for a moment, nothing is functioning, no cogs are turning and nothing matters. Logic, reasoning and cohesive thoughts are foreign concepts and meaningless annoyances.

The conscience disappears and it doesn't matter what happens as a result.

Community awareness is forgotten and people just don't mean anything. Their reactions and sensitivities are worthless.

Prudence and pride are the stuff of days gone by and hold no merit in your – well, what's left of – your mind.

Jut for a moment, your brain bails on you and mutters about a raise, your Wit and Diplomacy leave for a mini-break holiday without asking your permission and your Good Sense is playing hooky with the part of you that controls your impulses.

When you are in this state, you are liable to do anything unpredictable.

Swing from a chandelier, laugh hysterically, burst into tears, scream at the world that it _sucks_ and really needs to get a life or even lash out at the nearest wall, chair or random inanimate object.

Or perhaps, less dramatically, you blurt out a secret, give a random answer to a question you well know that answer to, or make a dumb comment that you curse later. Like saying 'no' to your crush just because you're in shock that they want to go out with you.

Everyone will experience a moment like this, so everyone can sympathise with Remus as his habitually _very_ logical, _very_ sensible, _very_ prudent, _very_ proud, _very_ diplomatic mind suddenly said 'Cheerio, then. Going to visit the Nervous system. Back soon,' and left Remus to blank out totally and completely for the time it took to launch himself at his best friend from across the common room.

He pinned Sirius –said best friend- down on the deep red carpet of the common room and kissed him heatedly, their lips pressed roughly together as the absence of his senses allowed him to keep Sirius flat underneath him.

'_G'day.'_ Remus' mind announced suddenly, dropping his bags. _'Did you miss –'_ His mind's eyes widened as it took in the situation. _'Yes, I can see you did.'_ He amended and took charge, ordering all the wayward parts of his intellect back to work.

'_Okay, back to work. Chop chop.'_ His mind said briskly, chuffing his hands. _'Logic, Diplomacy, on the job!'_

Suddenly the lights came back on and Remus could almost _feel_ the cogs turning.

'_Can't leave you alone for five minutes!' _His mind grumbled.

_Wait a minute. I'm kissing Sirius and I'm imagining that I'm being berated by a tiny figure living in my head?_ Remus gasped mentally, still keeping his mouth pressed flush on Sirius'.

'_I'm your brain.'_ His mind added helpfully.

_Right._ Remus amended. _Because of course I should have known that. So I'm kissing Sirius and talking to my brain. What kind of person am I?_

There was no answer to this – and in hindsight, Remus wondered if he really wanted one – as Reason, Pride and Public Awareness grudgingly got back to work after being offered a raise, and Remus pulled back from Sirius, finally.

He flushed as red as the carpet.

"Ah – sorry about that, Padfoot." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "My mind sort of … got caught in the Industrial Revolution."

Sirius just stared up at him in a daze, his lips red from the passionate gesture Remus had just bestowed on them.

"That was very spontaneous, Remus." Sirius said in an odd tone of voice.

"Yes." Remus agreed, noting that Discreet Movement was still finishing its' coffee and hadn't told him to get off Sirius yet. "I suppose it was."

_Oi! Wit, Diplomacy, Articulation! What are you _doing_ up there?_ He demanded. _That was really lame. I could have done better myself!_

"Hey, Remus?" Sirius asked and Remus looked down and saw a blank look descend upon his face.

A moment later, Remus nearly chocked as Sirius brought his arms up and wrapped them around his neck, pulling his head lower.

"I love you." Remus blurted a few moments later.

He could almost _see_ his brain throwing its hands up in exasperation, shaking its head and storming out.

He could practically see whatever ran Sirius' brain doing the same thing and he hoped they would be very happy together.

He and Sirius certainly would be, senseless as they were.

0000

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay, totally random insanity in there. Little voices in my head are so common that I decided to share them with the rest of the world. Anyways, hope it was funny. Was much longer than I anticipated, so I don't get to call it a drabble  Oh well, lol. Thanks to all who reviewed 'Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow'. Two fics in two days, aren't I clever? Lol, just kidding.

Note:

FIRESNAKE: Thanks for your review. I've heard of the Remus/Sirius journal, but I have NO idea what it is. I know nothing. I'm like a newborn! Lol, ok, exaggeration. But if you'd like to educate me, the address I check daily is Thanks for the offer of a Beta, as well. I don't know how long A) my slash obsession will last and B) If I will be able to write anything more, so I don't want to disappoint you with the none-ness of my writing. If you don't mind that, and it's all good for you, then we should see what we can arrange! Thanks again.


End file.
